<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding Time by KD writes (KDHeart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916552">Bonding Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes'>KD writes (KDHeart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage Discussion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf is curious and Sasha wants to show off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Racket &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been sitting on this fic for a few months, because I actually wanted to get into the tying people up part, but I got distracted and never managed to write that. I still wanted to share, so you're at least getting the discussion.</p>
<p>The timeline is.... vague, but I didn’t need Bertie in this, so I'm going with him being out with Wilde.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Can you really do it in less than 15 minutes?" Zolf asked, seemingly out of the blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha and Hamid looked up from their food at him. Bertie was off on his date with Oscar Wilde and dinner had been quiet so far. Not uncomfortably so, but it was beginning to feel a bit awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I was tying up Byron's sister, you said you could get out of those knots in under 15 minutes," he clarified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha’s face lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that! Yeah, that was some impressive knotwork!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf raised an eyebrow. "You meant it as praise?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha nodded. She returned her attention to her food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf and Hamid watched her in silence for a few moments. She could feel their eyes on her and she forced herself to swallow faster so she could speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I'm really good at what I do and I'm not gonna be modest about it. It's what you're paying me for!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair enough, I guess," Zolf agreed. But he was still restlessly picking at his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a demonstration, boss?" There was a note of teasing in her voice and Sasha herself couldn't tell you where that came from, but she was itching to show off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamid seemed to perk up a bit, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wouldn't hurt to know each other's strong suites better," he suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you've already proven how good you are at dealing with the press," Zolf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hamid definitely had other skills he could bring to the team, but so far, that silver tongue had proven the most useful and the one he was best in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I don't wanna put you in an uncomfortable position," Zolf mumbled. "It's not exactly something people do for fun." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha shrugged. "Been playing around with rope since I was a wee thing. In Other London, it's a kids game. Like picking pockets. You learn it early, when it's fun, or you don't get to grow very old later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her cheery tone, she realized her words had the opposite impact on her companions. Two pairs of very large eyes were staring at her in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha forced a bright smile onto her face. "If you think it's not fair to tie me up, let's trade. You can see how fast I can get out of your knots, and then we can see how fast you can get out of mine!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf watched her face intently for a moment. She wondered what he could read on it. Sasha was caught between the excitement of showing off and the fear of messing up, but her face wasn't all that expressive (another skill she taught herself early). Whatever it was he saw, he seemed satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's finish dinner and I'll see if you're as good as you think," he said, pouring everyone another glass of wine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>